Nunca Teve Um Amigo Assim
Nunca Teve Um Amigo Assim é uma canção cantada pelo Gênio (Márcio Simões e Robin Williams) no filme de animação da Disney Aladdin. Enredo É cantado enquanto Gênio mostra seus poderes para Aladdin, incluindo convocar dançarinos, dizendo-lhe de maneira musical que ele é um amigo diferente de todos os outros. Ele também demonstra as muitas possibilidades que Aladdin pode desejar. Uma versão instrumental da música pode ser ouvida em cenas posteriores como um motivo para Gênio, junto com "To Be Free". Durante os créditos do filme, há uma reprise instrumental da música. Letra Ali babá e os quarenta ladrões muito dinheiro tinham pra contar Mas o meu amo é bem mais feliz, Os seus desejos vou realizar É um lutador que tem a força E muita munição pra gastar Tem soco forte pimba E nocaute é só pegar a lâmpada e esfregar O que deseja? Pode pedir senhor é só pedir pra mim Faça o seu pedido Eu anoto, nunca teve um amigo assim A vida é um restaurant eu sou seu maitre sim Vem cá diga o que vai querer, nunca teve um amigo assim Aqui o serviço é completo É o patrão, o rei, o xá Pode dizer o que vai querer, mais um pouco de blá blá blá Toda a comida aqui é sua Aladdin É só pedir, tamos aí Nunca teve um amigo assim Isso é uma cabeça, ou será uma bola Ou serei o coelho da minha cartola Posso ser um BUM hm q beleza E eu digo abracadabra dividir E agora tudo vai sumir Então não fique boquiaberto estou aqui só pra te atender Sou um grande gênio diplomado O que quiser é só você dizer Estou ansioso para usar o meu poder É para isso que aqui estou Me dê essa lista quilométrica esfrege a lâmpada e verá quem sou Pode falar senhor os seus desejos para mim Fala que eu faço seu ricaço Você nunca teve amigo Nunca teve amigo Você nunca teve amigo Nunca teve amigo Você nunca teve um amigo assim..... Versão Americana Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) (Scats) Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Hey, looky here. Ha ha! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me Ah ha ha! Wah ha ha! You ain't never had a friend like me Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Canções Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções nomeados do Oscar Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções nomeados do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções nomeados do Grammy Award